The present invention relates to an information providing device to provide a follower vehicle with guidance for guiding the follower vehicle, a program for controlling the provision of information, and an information providing system.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-20884 discloses a technique of allowing a leader vehicle and a follower vehicle to transmit and receive still or motion images taken at a desired position. According to this technique, the follower vehicle can obtain an image taken at a position optionally selected by the leader vehicle or an image taken at a position (to be passed by the follower vehicle) optionally selected by the follower vehicle. The obtained image can be used as route guidance or congestion avoidance information.